Love is not always forever
by Cindy-chan
Summary: When a home has been destroyed, from the point of view of Trunks' oldest son...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DBZ/GT. They belong to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. The only ones that belong to me are the ones I made up.  
  
  
  
A/N: I had been thinking of making this story for a long time, but I wasn't sure if to make it in chapters or just one whole chapter. Now, first of all I want to apologize to my cousin Hector for not asking for permission for this story, it's about him. Second of all, this story really makes me mad, but I think a lot of people might relate to it. Third of all, please review this story, even if you dare to flame it, I don't mind any longer. All right I'll shut up already and let you read it.  
  
  
  
Love is not always forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why do they fight so much? Is it normal or is something wrong? Even though I might be only 11 I can tell when Okaasan and Otousan have a fight. I can bet is about the same thing again. It's always about the same thing. Why did that guy had come and destroy my family? What did my brother, sister, and me do to him to take away my mother's love from dad? It's not the same any more. They might be able to fool everyone, except me. I know there is no love between them any longer. I want to always be asleep, that's the only time when I'm able to escape this hell. Why can't they think of me when they fight? Don't they know they are going to destroy their children? As much as I want all this to be over, I don't want them to have a divorce. As much as I tell myself that they are going to work things out, the more I know they are not going to make it through. I hear footsteps; they must be coming to check on us. I hear the doorknob turning; I quickly close my eyes shut. The door opens I can sense my mom opened the door and dad is just behind her.  
  
"Thank Dende they didn't hear us fight," said mom as she walked to the bed next to me, where my little sister and brother are sound of sleep in the next bed. Lucky them. I can feel my dad walking towards me, and sitting right next to me. I can feel his strong hand touching my black raven hair. How I love him, so strong like my grandpa. I want to open my eyes and tell him that even though mother decides to leave us, that I will always be there with him to support him in everything.  
  
"You know Pan, we can make this work. For them," said my father as he stood up and walked over to my mother. I know he loves her as much as he loves us, his kids. She didn't replied; she just stayed quiet for a long while. I really don't like those quiet moments; I believe that they mean bad news, which they always do.  
  
"Trunks is just that," she got cut off. I know why. If I know my mom, which I do, she's about to cry. I know she is not like all other women; she has the guts Aunt Bura doesn't. Don't get me wrong, I love how Aunt Bura is able to kick Goten's ass when she gets pissed off, but she's able to cry in front of everyone, which mother is not able to do.  
  
"Don't say it, I know what you're going to say," said father as I heard him sat on the other bed, "Pan you're going to crush my heart and the kids, please think about what you're going to do more thoroughly." Poor dad, even though he knows that there's nothing else to do, he just won't give up on my mother's long lost love for him. How I also admire him for his stubbornness. Too bad is not going to work this time.  
  
"I'm sorry Vajet," said mother as I heard her bend down and give a kiss to my little sister. What does she mean that she's sorry? "I'm sorry Vejin," she said as she lean over and give a kiss to my little brother. Ok what the fuck is going on here? Why is she saying this to them? I can hear her get up and sit right next to me. I can feel her warm, silky fingers touch my cheeks. She swallows hard, she's about to cry. I know it; she can't hold them in any longer. "My little boy," she said as she moved her fingers to my hair, "I'm sorry that I have to leave now, but I promise to come back to visit all of you," she said as I felt a tear fall on my face. She can't do this to us! She just can't! Please don't leave me mom! I love you a lot to lose you! Please don't! "I know that you will behave for your father when I'm gone Gojin, just keep up the good work at school," and more hot tears fell on my cold face. I try my best not to swallow or even cry in front of her. I can feel that knot built up in my throat.  
  
"Please Pan, maybe you're making a mistake," said father as he too had a knot in his throat. I can tell he too wants to cry, you can hear it in his voice. I never imagined my father crying over my mother. I always thought that they were the happiest couple on Earth and that they were never going to come apart. Maybe I was just fantasying everything. Maybe there was no love to begin with!  
  
"No, this is going to help all of us. Look if we stay together, I know that we are going to fight about the whole thing everyday, and that's not good for the kids," she as her warm hands retreated and stood up. She thinks is going to help all of us, you know that kind of sounds kind of funny to me. How is it going to help us when my father needs his love, and when his kids need their mother? I don't get it! How is it going to help us! I open my eyes a bit, just to see my mother for the last time. I see her put her hands on my father's cheeks, as to hold his face for the last time.  
  
"I know it will, just trust me," she said as she wiped away a tear that rolled down my father's cheek. He must be destroyed from the inside. She leaned in, but quickly stopped. If you asked me it looked like she was about to kiss him, maybe there is still a chance for their love. How I wish it were that, but I know better. I know it was just that she was used to for over 10 years to hold father like that. I saw father put his hands around my mother's waist and pulled her closer to his body. How cool they look right now.  
  
"Pan I know you still love me, I can see it in your eyes," said father as he leaned closer and closer to his my mom, but she quickly pulled away before they even got closer.  
  
"No, all you see is the love for you but as a friend Trunks," she said as she bowed down her head, as though in regretful ness. "I have to pack my stuff now," she said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the hall with her head still down. Dad stood there; as though not lose her scent or the feeling of her body next to his. My poor dad, life is too hard on him. I like if I should know, I'm just a ten-year-old that just lost his family. I can't take it any longer! I just can't lay here in this stupid bed and pretend that I'm asleep not knowing what is going on.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry," I whisper as I stood up in bed. I can see the shock in my father's eyes. He quickly wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. I don't get it, why do they still want to keep it a secret.  
  
"Why are you sorry Gojin?" asked dad as he walked over to my bed and took a seat right next to me. He ruffled my hair playfully. I quickly grab his strong arm and try to make him quit.  
  
"For my mom leaving us," I said as I tried to hold in the tears that I had been holding in for all this time.  
  
"Mom is not leaving us, she's just going on a little trip," said dad as he gave me a smile. So fake, you won't even fool grandpa Vegeta with that. I quickly shook my head in disappointment, how could he lie to me.  
  
"You know dad, I got your brains. So I know what's going on you can't fool me on this one," I said as I wiped away a tear that rolled down my still cold face. He quickly put his strong, warm hands on my cheeks, and made look at him. I'll never forget that look on the man I admire most, besides both of my grandpas. The look of hurt and loneliness in them. I could feel more tears roll down and wiped away from my face.  
  
"I promise everything is going to be ok," he said as his eyes shed more tears. I too wiped them away, how funny; I look just like him, but with black raven hair, just like mothers.  
  
"I know it will be ok dad," I said I a little sob escaped my mouth. Father quickly hugged me, as to protect me from everything that was going on between him and mother. I know he doesn't want us hurt, but we don't have any choice.  
  
"Try to go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow," said dad as he pulled his strong arms away from me. I obeyed; I don't want to him any problems. I quickly lay in bed and my father tucked me like when I was a little boy. I how miss those days, my family was happy and nothing could pull us apart. How wrong I was. I let him kiss my forehead, just like my mom used to do it. I don't mind, I might as well get used to it right now.  
  
"Good night son," said my father as he walked to the door, turned off the light, and walked out leaving me in the dark room. I could still feel more tears ran down my face. I know I shouldn't cry, grandpa Vegeta said that it shows how weak you can be, but I don't think he means that.  
  
Everything was quiet for a while, no more arguments, or yelling just peacefulness. All of that went to hell, when I heard my mother walking again from the her room to the main door. I know she's about to leave us. I know all of her stuff is ready to move to their new location, with that guy. More tears ran down my eyes.  
  
"Hope to see you soon Pan," I heard my father say as he walked my mother to the door, "you can come to see the kids when ever you want." I know he wants her to stay as much as I want to. But we can't stop her, she has made the decision to leave us, and nothing is going to change her mind, I should know.  
  
"Thanks Trunks," those were the last words mom said before she walked through the door. Leaving behind everything she had built in this house, her children, her memories, and what was once her only love.  
  
  
  
Ok I want to make clear some things. I don't how Hector's mom left them, I made it up. Yes I made the scene up! But the idea of the story is still based on the problem his family had gone through. Another thing, I'm not a Marron/Trunks fan; I'm a Pan/Trunks fan. Why did you make them brake up? Because if I had Trunks married to another bitch the kids wouldn't have more Saiyajin blood. I'm kind of obsessed with that sorry. The last thing is that a lot of young mothers leave their home to make up for the time they didn't spend partying or doing what young girls do, that's why they decide to leave home. If you want more on this story please review and tell me so or just tell me what you thing about it. C u later. 


End file.
